iFind Out We're Demigods
by Sk8erBoi'sChick
Summary: When Carly's cousin Bellona comes to town, the gang's world is turned upside down. Here they were living a perfectly normal life, when all of a sudden, Spencer tells them they're kids of the Olympian Gods! Join the gang as they learn about demigod life.


**Hey guys! I'm not dead =) this is my very first cross over ok? So please enjoy iFind Out We're Demigods, and please continue and R & R.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy? Nope I'm a teenage girl! Therefore I don't own PJO or iCarly =)**

I went over what I was going to say again in my head. I shifted the sleeping toddler on my hip, and took hold of my suitcase. I took a deep breath and knocked. A petite girl opened the door and smiled. She had porcelain skin and doe brown eyes and hair.

"Hello," she said with a smile, though her eyes seemed to be questioning my presence.

"Hi Carly, it's Bellona, Bellona Jane…" I said. Her smile faltered, but she opened the door wider and let me in. the living room looked the same as it did the last time I had visited. A rowdy looking blonde girl was sitting on the couch, and a brown haired boy sat by the computer his eyes glued to the screen. I immediately recognized them from my cousin's web show. It was Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson.

"Who's the chick?" Sam asked.

"This is my cousin… Bella," Carly answered with a forced smile. I shifted the three year old again. Freddie turned and gave me a once over…

"Bella? Is that short for something?" I nodded.

"Bellona," I answered. Carly seemed to think this was a good time for a family reunion.

"Spencer!" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked coming into view from the hallway to his room. Then he saw me. "Is that?" he asked.

"Yuhuh!" Carly answered. Freddie and Sam caught her tone, and stopped everything to listen. Spencer came into the living room with a concerned look on his face. Sam and Freddie took this as the cue to sit up and gather round. I sat on the chair and laid the toddler in my lap.

"Bella? Why are you here?" Spence asked me.

"Because Granddad told me _you_ knew," I said tears welling in my eyes.

"That I know what?" he asked with a now terrified look on his face.

"About me, Carly and her friends…" I trailed of tears falling.

"Well crabs! Yeah, yeah I do know," he said irritated. I asked him my question with my eyes.

"Who's the little girl?" Carly finally asked.

"This is Rose-Ellen, my little sister." I answered her.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Sam asked.

"We, we kinda had a hard night… she needs rest," I answered.

"Where's your mom?" she asked.

"She's… she's d… d… dead," I said softly as to not let Rose-Ellen hear though she was asleep.

"Bella, tell us what happened," Spencer said using my nickname.

"Well, after the last time I visited. We were what seven?" I asked to confirm, and Carly nodded. "Well a few years went by and we moved again, and when I was twelve Dad came back. Mom was so excited! She was happy she told me he was my father and everything. He stayed for a while, and a few months later Rosie was born. Then he left again… And we lived life for three and about three quarters of a year as a small but happy family. Then these things came and attacked us! It was the size of a rhino! But it was clearly a dog it had dark black fur and glowing red eyes. With it came three hag bat ladies, and they started setting fire to everything and Mom told us to run. She told us to get out. I scooped Rosie into my arms and ran. I looked back to see a pile of rubble enfolded into an ash cloud. I knew in my heart that my mom was dead… so I just ran. We've been living on the run for the past three months, then we went to Granddad and he said Spencer knew the answer. So I came here," I told them a waterfall of tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Carly screamed.

"Gods," Spencer corrected with a pained face.

"What?" all the teens in the room including me asked.

"The Olympian gods are real. Their new domain is here in America. I know because I can see through the mist. I'm mortal. But you guys, you aren't. You're demigods," the older Shay explained.

"What the-" Sam started.

"Gumballs," Freddie interrupted.

"So where do we go?" Carly asked. We all looked at Spencer wondering the answer.

"Sam, Freddie, go home. Get packed. You're gonna need all the clothing you can get," he ordered them, with a serious face, not a face you would normally see on Spencer. Sam and Freddie dashed through the door, and Carly ran up the stairs, calling me to follow her. I ran up the stairs behind her carrying Rosie and my bag, of course, with me. When I walked into Carly's room… I can just say it was nothing like her old room… it was absolutely fabulous!

"I love your new room Carly!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Do you want to set Rosie and your suitcase down?" she asked me. I just set her down on the ice cream sandwich loveseat, and I left my suitcase beside it.

"Do you need help packing?" I asked her. She nodded; we packed in an uncomfortable silence for a while. She had a lot of clothes that she was going to take apparently.

"I'm sorry about your mom," she said finally. I debated on saying it was ok, and that she didn't need to worry, but I broke…

"Thanks," I cried, tears starting to roll down my face.

"Oh Bella! Don't cry!" she exclaimed, forgetting about the blouse she was holding and ran around to my bed hugging me.

"Is that all you need?" I asked her, referring to the suitcase. She nodded.

"Of course, it's not like I'll never be coming home!" she exclaimed, clearly unsure. When we came down the stairs again, Sam, Melanie, and Pam Puckett were sitting in the living room as were Freddie and Marissa Benson.

"Who're you?" Mrs. Benson asked me, looking me over with disgust.

"I'm Bellona, Carly's cousin," I answered firmly. I knew how to act in situations like this. You don't show fear, ever. Sam looked at us.

"Where's Rosie?" she asked. My face fell, and probably paled, then I ran back up the stairs, and when I got up to my cousin's room, I sighed in relief. She was right there, where I left her, I scooped her up and grabbed my bag and set off down to the living room again, this time with her in my arms. When I came down this time, Pam and Melanie looked at me.

"Who's the kid?" Mrs. Puckett asked.

"She's so cute!" Melanie cooed. Mrs. Benson was looking at me with an even more disgusted expression, it that's possible…

"This is my little sister, Rose-Ellen," I answered. Upon hearing her name, the three year old awoke.

"Mownin Bewwa," her small voice yawned.

"Morning, Rosie," I said, giving her a smile. I set her and my bag down.

"Where are we?" she asked me.

"We're at cousins Carly and Spencer's house. Freddie, Sam, Melanie and their parents are here too…" I said to her, in a soft voice I only saved for her, "Don't you want to meet everyone?" I asked her, partially knowing the answer. She said nothing, but nodded. I led her to each person in turn, and introduced myself, and let them do the same with her. We looked pretty similar. We both have brown hair, and brown eyes. We both love music so much… and if we ever needed extra cash, that's how I made it… I sang on the corners in Seattle. The only differences between us despite our age were that I currently had my hair dyed purple, and Rosie has freckles… and I don't.

"I'm terribly sorry to be a Negative Nelly, but why are we here, and why did Sam, Freddie and I have to pack?" Melanie asked.

"Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, it's time," that was all Spencer said, but it brought tears to both of the women's eyes.

"Get them there safely," Mrs. Benson demanded. Spencer nodded. Then all three parental figures turned to us…

"Be careful," Marissa said.

"Kick butt if you need too!" Pam tried to lighten the mood.

"Get your bags kids; we're going on a plane ride…" Spencer said. We all got our bags, and Rosie grabbed my hand. With our bags we loaded into the elevator. Five teenagers, a toddler and a grown man, that couldn't look suspicious at all. Spencer had called a cab, and there was a yellow van that said something like "AXIT" on the side… then I realized it must say "TAXI" man; the dyslexia is so not helping our case right now. We put our bags in the back, and piled into the taxi. In about 45 minutes we were in the parking lot for the Sea-Tac airport. We got our bags out of the trunk, and walked in after Spencer. We checked our bags and went through all the boring security stuff, after that we arrived at the gate… apparently we were flying to New York. We were boarding group A1. As we walked into the little tunnel thing, Spencer handed the attendant all seven tickets. We got onto the plane. I didn't even remember what airline we were flying, but as I got on I realized. We were flying American. We were on one of those tiny American Eagles… the ones with two seats on one side and one on the other. Spencer told us we had to sit in the second two rows. So the twins sat on one side of the second row, Carly sitting on the other, which left me sitting with Rosie in the third row, and Freddie sitting across the isle from me. Spencer sat in the first row on the single seat, where he would be the first one off. We started off, and as soon as we were in the air, Carly, Sam, Melanie, and Rosie were fast asleep, and apparently this gave Freddie a chance to talk with me.

"So, Bellona, or do you like Bella better?" he asked me

"I'll answer to either," I told him honestly. Not wanting to mention the only name I'd been answering to for the past few weeks was "Sissy"

"Well, what do you like to do?" he asked.

"I like writing and singing…" I answered shyly.

"That's cool, I'm more into the tech stuff," he said, and I tried, but I couldn't suppress my giggle.

"Well, I would assume so, considering you are the tech producer for my cousin's web show," I laughed. He looked kinda sheepish at that.

"I like your hair," he commented, noting the purple color.

"Oh, thanks," I blushed; I normally got scolded for it.

"Yeah… Wouldn't it be cool if we had the same dad?" he asked. And when he did I had to admit I was thinking the same thing. It could be a one in a million chance, but it would be cool.

"Yeah, do you think the possibility is high?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I dunno, I just think it would be neat," he admitted. Then we hit turbulence, instantly my hands hit the armrests. I was gripping them so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"This is your pilot speaking. We have hit turbulence. Hang on tight, the rest of the flight will be bumpy," came a voice, the pilot, came on the intercom. After the warning, Rosie's eyes snapped open, and her hand was on mine in a millisecond.

"Sissy! I don't like flying," she whimpered.

"It'll be fine, Rosie. Trust me," I told her. It was what I had been telling her for a while now to calm her fears, but it had hardly been working lately. I would do anything for her, even if it means putting myself in danger. Now that mom was gone, we were nearly all that was left, I mean if you didn't count cousins, or Granddad. She was all I had. I needed to protect that.

"I tired," she said with a yawn. I nodded knowing what she wanted. I would always sing her a lullaby before she went to sleep. I held her hand, gently and started to sing.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi Jesus tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea. Fuentesita que corre clara y sonora. Ruisenor en la selva, cantando llora. Callad mientres la cuna se baloncea. A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella." I sang to her, and nearly instantaneously she fell asleep again.

"Wow, you're good… at singing I mean!" Freddie said, and I felt my face heat up.

"Umm… thanks," I trailed off, embarrassed at being complimented.

"No wonder you like singing! You're amazing! You should go pro or something…." he said. My cheeks flushed again…

"Oh, no, no, no I don't, I'm not, I can't," I stuttered, unable to form complete sentences… I had horrible stage fright! I could never perform in front of a crowd.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, obviously bewildered. The sky had cleared out for a while and I calmed down enough to try to form a better answer.

"I have horrible stage fright… I'll never be able to sing in front of a crowd," I admitted. He looked at me in total disbelief.

"You're amazing, why would you be afraid?" he asked me. And so, for the next six hours until we got to New York we debated on whether or not my fear was rational. Soon, since the arguing passed a lot of time, we landed. Everyone woke up; Spencer led us off the plane like a speeding bullet. He grabbed Carly's hand, who in turn grabbed Melanie's, and Melanie grabbed Sam's, and she grabbed Freddie's, leaving him to grab mine, and me to scoop up Rosie. We looked like a chain of people flashing through the airport. Soon we arrived at the baggage claim. We all got our bags while Spencer dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello? Yes I have six demigods in need of transportation, can you send someone?" he asked the person on the other line.

"Uh huh. Yes ok. Thank you Chiron," he said, and then he hung up.

"Ok, where are we going? Who were you just talking to?" Sam asked.

"You're all going to a place where you'll be safe. It's called Camp Half-Blood. I'll let someone else explain everything else to you all when you get there," he said, and suddenly a van reading "IPHLED BIRERSESRAWT" with a big picture of a strawberry on it pulled up to the curb. A man in a wheelchair rolled out onto the sidewalk. He had curly brown hair, and a scraggly beard. He was wearing a tweed jacket, and he smelled of coffee and chocolate.

"Hello, I am Chiron, please load into the van," he said in a kind voice. Spencer nodded, so we put our bags in the back.

"Thank you Chiron. I expect to be hearing from them at least once a week," Spencer said.

"Of course!" Chiron exclaimed. Then Spencer opened his arms, and we realized he was expecting a hug, from all of us. I suppose this is when it hit us that he wasn't coming. We all hugged him in turn and then loaded the van. I heard Chiron tell Spencer that we all would be in touch, and not to worry that he would take good care of us. Spencer nodded, but I could see the tears in his eyes as Chiron boarded.

"Back to camp Argus," Chiron suggested. Soon we were hurtling thorough the streets of New York. We arrived at a hill with a White House sized pine tree with a golden fuzzy thing entwined in the lower boughs. Curled around the trunk was a purple dragon with numerous heads. We drove right past the dragon and the tree, and parked beside a sky blue farmhouse. We got out of the van, and removed our bags from the trunk. Outside the house I saw a field of strawberries, a volleyball court, and a big oval of cabins next to a brazier. There was also a big arena, and a dining pavilion, and a beach that looked out over the Long Island Sound.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Welcome to camp. What are your names?" Chiron announced, and then asked.

"Me be Sam Puckett," Sam introduced.

"I'm Melanie Puckett," Melanie said.

"My name is Carly Shay," my cousin announced.

"I'm Freddie Benson," the only boy in the group said.

"I Wosie Jane," Rosie smiled. I had to hide a smile of my own, she still couldn't make the "R" sound.

"And I'm Bellona Jane," I introduced myself a little wary. I mean really, they take us to a strange place, and ask us to introduce ourselves like nothing happened. Then Chiron shifted like he was about to stand from his wheelchair. And he did stand, just not like I had expected him to. He rose up and up and up until two knobby knees and hooves came out of the box, then his rear end stepped out too. He was a Centaur, I had red about them with Mom when I was little, and with Rosie nearly every night. His top half was a man, and below the waist he was a full white stallion.

"PONY!" Rosie squealed jumping up and down. Chiron's face turned to a miffed expression.

"No, dear, I am a Centaur," he said to her picking her up. She shook her head with a frown.

"No, you PONY!" she said to him. Everyone laughed, even Chiron gave a chuckle. He shook his head with a happy expression.

"First Tyson, now a Demigod…" he trailed off. He put her onto his back and she squealed with happiness. The rest of us walked with Chiron as he led us on a tour of the camp.

"These are the cabins, which cabin you stay in depends on who your parent is. There's a cabin for each god or goddess. Originally we started with just the twelve Olympian gods, but recently we have added new cabins. Any questions?" he finished explaining.

"Um, when do we find out which cabin we'll stay in?" Carly asked.

"Most likely tonight at dinner," he answered. Well that was a lot of help. I wonder whose daughter I am. I mean, I love music, and writing, so I guess Apollo would be a likely father… I've never been too good at sports, so I couldn't be a child of Hermes; they're supposedly way athletic… I don't really like to build things, so I suppose Hephaestus is out, and I absolutely hate fighting unless it's absolutely the only option. I looked at the others and I could tell that they were contemplating the same thing… I hoped at least someone else I knew would be in the same cabin as me. I mean I know Carly wouldn't, because her mom would be the godly parent, but maybe the twins or Freddie.

"Well, if that's all, I suggest you go around and introduce yourselves to all the Olympian cabins at least," he said. So we got started. We went around to all the cabins, and introduced ourselves. Jason Grace was the Counselor, and only current member of cabin one, two had no campers, then we went to four and a girl who seemed nice Miranda Gardiner, was the counselor here, and her second in command was her half sister Katie Gardner, cabin six's counselor was a girl with curly blonde hair, and grey eyes, Annabeth Chase, cabin eight was empty also, cabin ten's counselor was a girl, about our age with choppy hair, and multicolored eyes, like they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be, Piper McLean, cabin twelve only had two campers, and they were co-counselors Pollux and Calista, cabin twenty, somehow the next in line, had a pretty strawberry blonde named Hexxe Anders as their head counselor, cabin nineteen's counselor was a girl named Gwen Davis, cabin eighteen had Felicia Roe as it's counselor, cabin seventeen's counselor was Victoria Reed, and so forth. Then, a horn blew in the distance and we went to dinner with the Hermes cabin. As Chiron called us up to the front with him, and we stood there and several signs floating above all our heads. Above mine, Freddie's, and Rosie's heads were shimmering golden lyres, over Carly's head there was a pink dove, and the twins each had a yellowish caduceus over theirs. It all made sense. Freddie and I were good at writing, and I liked to sing, he liked all the techie stuff, and Rosie loved music as much as I did. Carly, she loved to meddle with peoples' love lives… and well Sam she's a great pickpocket, and Melanie can be just as sneaky when she wants to be…

"Welcome, Rose-Ellen, and Bellona Jane, daughters of Apollo, Fredward Benson, son of Apollo, Samantha and Melanie Puckett, daughters of Hermes, and Carlotta Shay, daughter of Aphrodite!" Chiron bellowed.

**Hey so that's chapter one. I hope you enjoy =) please review. At least two before I update again, and if it's the same person it doesn't count!**

**~Sk8 **


End file.
